yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Answered Prayers/changelog
Version 0.03 Released two and a half years after Version 0.025. This update refined a lot of the existing content in the game, along with adding several new areas and effects. Title Screen The title screen was modified to match the version number and year of release. The developer's signature was also changed. Maps The Macabre World was revamped and changed into the Green World, as was the hallway leading to the Outlands. The Clockwork World's layout was simplified and the background was changed. The switch puzzle required to access the door to the Gradient World was removed. The room containing the entrance to Game Boy World was changed. The entrance to the Black Caves was changed to be more obvious. ---- *The Broken Clock Park was added, accessible from the Gradient World. *The Symbols Maze was added, accessible from the Broken Clock Park. *The Beyond was added, accessible from the Symbols Maze. *The Sunflower Field was added, linked to a NPC in the Forest World. *The Elevator Room, Complex and Apartment areas were added, all accessible from the Spirit Town. *One new room was added to the Spirit Town. *A couple of sub-areas were added to the Game Boy World, including the Game Boy Forest and the Game Boy Mansion. *The Corrupt Beach was added, accessible from the Ocean Floor. *The Arrow Lane was added, accessible from the Glitch World. *A statue was added to the Ocean Floor area. *The Debug Room can no longer be accessed during normal gameplay. Effects The Tentacles Prayer's sprite and icon was changed. ---- *Two new Prayers were added to the game: Monochrome and Guitar. *The Tall Geta Prayer was relocated to the Green World. **The Broken Sandles item and related quest was removed. *'Phantom' Prayer will now teleport Fluorette to the Nexus instead of making her invisible. *'Chromakey Dreamcoat' will now display color bars instead of static. *'Koraiyn' Prayer now has an effect action. *'Karakasa' Prayer now has an effect action. Events *An event now occurs if you kill the NPC that gives you the Monochrome Prayer. *A mini-event for when you collect all prayers has been added. *The requirements for the Creature in Underwater Ship event was changed. Miscellaneous The sprite for the NPC that gives you the Karakasa Prayer was changed. ---- *One of the doors in the Nexus was changed to reflect Green World's implementation. *The Rusty Key item was added. *NPCs were added to the Spirit Town. *Footstep sound effect was changed. "Version 3" (April Fool's Version) A joke version released on April Fool's Day, two months after Version 0.025. Not considered a real release. Version 0.025 Released three and a half months after Version 0.01. This update added a number of new areas and several effects. Title Screen The title screen was modified to match the version number and year of release. Maps The room that leads to the Game Boy World was changed. Instead of interacting with a wisp, the player can now turn on a console to access the Game Boy World. ---- *The layout of the Snowy Streets was modified; the fires needed to access the bus are now scattered around the world more, instead of being in a straight line. *The Ice Girls sub-area was added, linked to a NPC in the Frozen Lake. *The Forest World was added, also accessible from the Frozen Lake. *The Miko Shrine was added, accessible from the Forest World. *The Gradient World was added, accessible from the Clockwork World. *Seven new rooms were added to the Industrial Maze. *One new room was added to the Game Boy World. *The Spirit Town was added, accessible from the Outlands. *The Borderland Corridor was added, linking the Spirit Town to the Outlands. *The Black Caves were added, accessible from the Playground. *The Monochrome City was added, linked to the Black Caves. *Several small, inescapable were added that Fluorette can be sent to if she's caught by a chaser. Effects The Tentacles Prayer's appearance was changed. ---- *Three new Prayers were added to the game: Tall Geta, Lights and Karakasa. **The Broken Sandles item and quest was added, required for the Tall Geta Prayer. *The Shovel and Food Prayers can now be obtained through normal gameplay without having to enter the Debug Room. Events *The Ice Lake Chaser event was added. *The Missingno event was added. Miscellaneous *A "waking up"/leaving the Spirit World animation was added. *The sound effects for opening and closing the menu were changed. Category:Changelogs